1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for mapping information and, more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method for mapping information, in which a captured image of a specified area is analyzed, structure related information in the specified area is acquired, and the acquired structure related information is mapped on the image.
2. Description of Related Art
A user in an unfamiliar place may desire information relating to surrounding structures. For example, the user may desire to go looking for a store in a target structure by identifying structure related information on the Internet in real time, desire to refer to comments of other users on a corresponding store or description of a structure of a specified historic site, or desire to leave a message. Up to now, the user has acquired desired information through a global positioning system (GPS) and a portable terminal having wireless Internet access. With this system, a map of a specified area is displayed in a portable terminal having wireless Internet access and a GPS, and information of a structure, such as store, company or historic site, which attracts the user's attention, is displayed on the map.
However, if the user wirelessly accesses the Internet to find surrounding information around a current position, various kinds of information of a multistoried building are collectively displayed as many institutes, companies or businesses often exist in a multistoried building. Consequently, information is overlapped and crowded. For this reason, it can be difficult for the user to easily recognize desired specified information.